Clairs and Bubbles pokemon adventure
by AstroBubbles
Summary: Our man girls, Clair and Bubbles, are major pokemon fans in the old, boring real world. But one day they create their very one pokemon, Hoshimi( aka Hoshi)(Clair) and Harumi(Bubbles). Then they magically end up in the wonderful world of pokemon!


Clair and bubbles were walking home from a long day of school. "Hey do you wanna come over to my house?" Clair asks. "Sure" bubbles replies.

The two go to Clair's house and throw their bags on the couch. The two go up stairs into Clair's room "What do you wanna do?" Clair jumps on her bed

"Wanna play Pokémon?" Bubbles suggests

"Sure I have the card game" Clair goes into her closet and pulls out a binder of Pokémon cards. Then she pulls out two blank Pokémon cards. "We can draw our own Pokémon on here!" Clair gives one of the cards to bubbles and they create their own Pokémon.

Bubbles: Grass type, Moves: grass dome, vine wave, petal blizzard, and leaf blade

Clairs: Dark type, Moves: growl, bite, shadow ball, dark pulse. Dog type

As they finish their Pokémon they begin to play. It was going well until they looked at the window and the world started to glitch. they got up and ran to the window and watched the sky fade away. Then there was a flash of bright light and they were in another world.

Clair looked down at her hands. But she didn't see hands, she saw black paws. She looked over at bubbles, she was her Pokémon creation. Clair padded over to a nearby lake, bubbles close behind. They decided to make fun out of this so bubbles climbed onto Clair's back and rode around. Then bubbles flew off Clair and crashed into a Pokémon trainer. "Look at that, Akumu! A new species of Pokémon!" The boy held bubbles up

"Look at the black and white one over there!" Akumu pointed at Clair. "Let's catch them,drew." Akumu held a pokeball in his hand. "Go Trevenant!" Akumu yelled then with a small flash of light, Trevenant came out and stood in front of Hoshi(Clair) "Trevenant, use natural cure!" Trevenant obeyed his trainer and did what he was told. Hoshi ran and dodged it. She soon ran up on Trevenant and used shadow ball and Trevenants health decrease half way. Trevenant then swatted Hoshi away and used Frisk. the attack hit but her health only went down a bit. Hoshi grinned and used shadow ball again and Trevenant returned to his Pokéball. Drew was still holding Harumi(bubbles) and put her down for a second to tell Akumu something. Harumi sat down and played with the grass.

"Send out your Pokémon!" Akumu pleaded to drew

"I wanna catch that dog Pokémon!" Akumu pointed at Hoshi (hoshimi). Hoshi glared at Akumu then looked at harumi. "Did he just call me a dog?!" Hoshi Barked. "Uh oh" harumi ran behind Hoshi . "What do you want me to do?!" Drew replied. "Battle!" Akumu looked at hoshi

"Fine." Drew sighed and harumi ran over to hoshi's side ready to battle. Drew sent out leavanny. "Leavanny use leaf blade!"

Leavanny used leaf blade throwing sharp leaves at hoshi.

Hoshi. used shadow ball only being hit by a few, causing little damage

Harumi used vine wave wrapping Leavanny in vines

Hoshi had the final blow using shadow ball.

Leavanny fainted.

Harumi and hoshi jumped around in their victory, until drew threw a pokeball at harumi. Hoshi glared at drew. Hoshi used dark pulse and sent it to Drew.

Drew had horrible thoughts and flinched.

Then Akumu threw a pokeball at Hoshi.

Hoshi and harumi were caught. Drew sighed of relief. "We should put collars on them and tie them to a tree or something next time they get out" Drew said.

"Nice idea, but do you have any?" Akumu asked

"No idea. Maybe we should go to the nearby market." Drew suggested

"Sure" Akumu agreed

The boys put their pokeballs in their bag then walked over to the market.

"Let's choose one that will match our Pokémon." Drew suggested

"And how do we do that?" Akumu stopped at the pet center

"Let them choose" Drew stopped

"Fine but don't let them out of your sight. Or your hand" Akumu took out Hoshi's ball and called her out. She was on the floor sleeping. "Wow." Akumu sighed

Drew called out harumi. Harumi was sitting down leaning against a shelf studying a leaf. "Where did she get that from?" Drew asked. "Dunno" Akumu shrugged then picked up Hoshi. Hoshi woke up and sighed not wanting to make a stir. "Pick one Hoshi" Akumu pat her soft furry head. Hoshi sighed then hopped down from akumus hand and pointed to a purple scarf like bandana with white stripes. "That's nice" Akumu grabbed the bandana and tied it around her fluffy neck. "Looks good on you!" Akumu pet her. Drew picked out a leafy choker style collar for harumi but didn't put it on her. He trusted harumi, she was too sweet to run away. Right? Harumi looked at Drew and stared at him for a couple of minutes. Drew and Akumu returned the girls into their pokeballs. "Let's check out" drew walked over to the front desk. "I'm gonna revive my pokemon" Akumu pointed to the healing center. "Ok take mine too" drew gave his pokeballs to Akumu. Akumu walked over to the healing center and the nurse healed them.

"Let's set up camp" Akumu gave drew his pokeballs back. Then they walked into the forest. They found a clearing next to a river and set up camp. Akumu was having trouble setting up his tent. "Ugh! Hoshimi! Come out!" Hoshimi Barked as she sat on the ground in front of him. "Hoshimi can you help?" Akumu held the stick holding the tent in place. Hoshimi stuck up her nose, Refusing. "So stubborn.." Akumu sighed. "Can you send out harumi?" Akumu looked at drew. Drew sent out harumi. Harumi looked at drew confused. Drew pointed at Akumu and said "Go help him please" Harumi nodded and helped Akumu set up. Hoshi and harumi help set up the tent. "Thanks" Akumu sighed

Hoshimi grumbled. Hoshimi and harumi Walked off to the river and took a drink of water. "This may be our chance to escape." Hoshimi yipped. "I agree let's go" harumi nodded. "Hop on I'm faster." Hoshi knelt down

Harumi climbed on and Hoshi and harumi ran off into the forest. Akumu looked around "uhh.. where is harumi and Hoshimi?" Akumu asked concerned.

"I thought they were with you!" Drew turned around. Drew caught a glimpse of hoshimis tail running into a bush. "Follow me!" Drew ran over to the bush grabbing a flashlight. It was pitch black. Drew looked at his watch. "2:38 am.. it's so late…" drew sighed.

Hoshi and harumi hid behind a rock from the boys. Harumi was flipping out. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?!"

"Shhh! If you be quite they won't hear you." Hoshi peered over the rock.

"You're a good friend. And I love you." Harumi placed her paw on hoshis back. Then harumi jumped over the rock catching the boys attention, leading them away.

"Omigosh! Harumi!" Hoshi Barked grabbing akumus attention

"Aww shoot." Hoshi grumbled jumping after harumi while Akumu was chasing her.

"WHAT ARE U DOING HERE?! I was trying to lead them AWAY from you!!" Harumi nagged

"Yea well I'm faster than u so..." then hoshi picked up harumi and put her on her back. "Hold on tight!" Hoshi yipped than ran faster

Harumi screamed out of fear and held on tight. Then there was a tree and a branch flung Harumi away and she passed out, drew and Akumu right behind them.

"Dang It!" Hoshi skidded to a stop and used shadow ball blasting the ground between harumi and the boy creating a giant cloud of dust. Using her distraction hoshi picked up harumi in her mouth and twisted and turned through the forest.

Drew coughed and could see her, hardly, and followed.

But they were out of sight and just told Akumu to leave them be.

Hoshi slowed down hoping they had lost them. Hoshi placed harumi down on a mossy rock next to a river. Dumping water on harumi, waking her up.

Harumi jolts up and looks around, she was so scared she used grass dome, she was isolated from everyone

"Harumi?" Hoshi Barked?

Harumi couldn't hear Hoshi. She could only hear her bad thoughts.

Hoshi threw more water on the mossy rock.

Harumi finally came back to reality and released the dome, she looked at Hoshi and blushed from embarrassment "I-I'm sorry... I got scared and..."

"It's fine." Hoshi smiled

End chapter 1


End file.
